


Baby Don't Cry

by skkaie29



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Comedy, Dirty Jokes, Fantasy, Fiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mermaid Jongin, No Smut, Romantic Comedy, Sad Ending, Sad and Happy, Top Oh Sehun, kyungsoo is kind of an asshole, this story doesn't really make sense but I'm trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skkaie29/pseuds/skkaie29
Summary: this was going to be a normal trip with his friends.just sehun and the bros chilling at a beachside hotel.what could go wrong? (spoiler: everything went wrong and sehun found himself hugging a creature)
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. ocean waves and pretty scales

“ah fuck, it’s 2am and i can’t sleep.” sehun muttered to himself after setting his phone aside and trying to sleep for 5 mins. sehun was just a normal college student who finished his exams, and decided to go on a vacation.

just then, sehun had the perfect idea. how about he go outside and stare at the darkness and existential dread of the night sky as he gets swallowed by the salty sea waves and gets eaten by a shark?

sounds like a plan.

sehun put on a t shirt, and went down to the beach (which mind you, was almost pitch black.)

sehun sat on the rough sand, immediately regretting it as he felt the small particles seep into his shorts and he seriously hoped he didn’t get rashes on his dick.

just then, he saw something flash in the ocean. or rather,  _ someone. _ he turned on his phone flashlight to see what was happening, and he locked eyes with the most beautiful thing he had seen in his life.

those scales, a pretty shade of aquamarine, with a gold lustre to it. the beautifully iridescent translucent tail that flicked around.

that was one beautiful fish.

hold on, that isn’t a fish.

just then, a curious face popped up from beneath the water.

sehun screamed. 

“STAY BACK, I HAVE A GUN!” 

“what’s a gun?” the  _ thing  _ replied.

sehun looked closer. man, that was one beautiful ass dude.

who was he, though?

“bro are you seriously cosplaying as a merman at 2am please give me a break,” sehun muttered to himself after the initial shock.

“what’s cosplaying? sorry i’m not used to human language.” the  _ thing _ giggled, and sehun swore that he could literally hear the gates of heaven open.

“oh my, i got ahead of myself. hi, i’m jongin, and i’m the crown prince of atlantis. nice to meet you!” jongin smiled, showing his pearly white teeth. jongin’s hair was blue and purple, and it matched his tail. his hair had some shimmery gold streaks in it, his skin glowed as sehun shone the torchlight onto him.

“are… you real?” sehun asked. “i swear to god chanyeol, if this is another one of your stupid pranks—“ 

jongin leaped out onto the beach, showing sehun his tail. jongin took sehun’s hand in his, and placed his hand a little too close to somewhere… _ intimate. _

“woah there buddy i’m pretty sure that’s sexual harassment,” sehun gasped, before realising, “wait. yo that’s an actual fin and not a dumbass fabric cloth thing i saw chanyeol wear when he was drunk and swimming in my pool.” 

“isn’t it cool?” jongin smiled, looking very proud of his tail. sehun couldn’t lie. yes, it’s cool. it’s beautiful.

“hey, you’re a pretty cool stranger! all the people i meet here just run away and then soon people come to catch me so i run away.” jongin looked sad, or betrayed. “i just wanted to be their friend, i don’t know why—“ and then jongin burst into tears and fell onto sehun’s lap.

_ how could someone look so pretty while crying? _ “woah—hey, it’s okay, i’m your friend,” sehun soothed, running his fingers through the soaked, silky smooth locks of jongin’s. 

jongin’s face immediately lit up. “YOU'RE MY FRIEND?” jongin screamed. he looked like he was about to literally act like a fish out of water, flopping around till he die—okay never mind.

jongin put a hand on sehun’s… lap. yes, his lap. totally not  _ that part of his body _ . “hold on, i’m getting something for you!” and just like that, with a flick of his tail, jongin disappeared into the deep, dark, ocean.

jongin came back after 2 minutes, holding a pretty shell and beautiful pearl in his hand. 

“here, take it. it’s for you!” jongin smiled, placing the gifts into sehun’s palm. “treasure them for me, okay?” jongin giggled as he looked at the two items he took. “the shell is you, and the pearl is me. if you put the pearl into the shell, it looks like the shell is hugging the pearl. your words just now were just like that—a big warm hug to me. so, thank you!” jongin cheesed, hugging sehun tightly. 

sehun sat there in shock, unsure of how to react, before deciding to hug the merman back.

“oh my, i almost forgot, what’s your name?” jongin asked, looking a bit apologetic.

“i’m sehun. oh sehun.” sehun smiled.

“sehun. se—hun. that’s such a cool name! i love you sehun!” then, he heard a dolphin cry out in the distance. 

“welp, that’s kyungsoo. sigh, always using those poor dolphins. wonder if they get tired of passing on messages and swimming this far from home. oh well,” jongin said, before turning around. “see you soon!” and in a flash, jongin was only a speck of gold in the blue sea, flicking his tail around and swimming into the abyss.

“wait, how will i know—whether i’d meet you again?” sehun sighed. maybe this was all a dream. he stood up and walked back to the hotel room, before going to bed, he placed the two gifts on his table and fell into a deep sleep. that night, he dreamt of jongin. he couldn’t remember the contents of the dream when he woke up, but he was sure it wasn’t a good dream.

  
  



	2. innocence: ruined.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sehun swore he could kill chanyeol at any moment.
> 
> (they have been dating for a while now, there is a white large time skip from the first chap to this chap, sorry if anyone's confused)

there, at the same time, sehun sat, waiting for his boyfriend.

it had been a while since they last saw each other, since college was killing sehun and he literally couldnt even go anywhere.

however, sehun did tell jongin about the beach near his house and as the big brain jongin is, he found a route to that beach so that was a plus.

sehun had only told chanyeol about jongin, and they met once, all jongin could say was,

“chanyeol’s scary. but he’s funny.”

and sehun couldn’t agree more.

when sehun saw that familiar golden fin swishing in the ocean, he felt like plummeting face first into the sea, as he missed his little merman so much.

“SEHUNNIE!” was all sehun heard before he was attacked by a weight on his chest. a soaking wet weight on his chest.

“hey baby,” sehun smiled, running his fingers through jongin’s hair. “you’re like a little puppy, so cute!” sehun praised, peppering jongin’s face with kisses.

“sehun, you won’t guess what i found out from jongdae.” jongin said, before pulling out a necklace that was nested in his hand. “this necklace is infused with sea aquamarine mixed in with seaweed extract from the bahamas. jongin said that there were some other things but i kinda forgot. anyways, he said if i wear this and touch on the necklace with my two fingers, if i’m on the ground i will become human for 8 hours! isn’t that cool? it does have a 7 day cool down but i don’t think that will matter.” jongin smiled. “i’m so happy, jongdae swam all the way to the bahamas to make this for me.” 

sehun was elated. no, that’s an understatement. finally, he could bring jongin to the places he loved, and show jongin how much he  _ loved  _ him.

this was perfect.

“why don’t we try it out now?” jongin gushed as he got onto the beach and sat on the sand.

he put the necklace on and started chanting some sort of phrase in mermaid language, jongin said it’s called Alantan but sehun just referred to it as mermaid language.

then, the tail seemed to shed and in its place were long, slender legs.

“HOLY FUCK IT WORKED—!” jongin gasped. sehun was bewildered. since when did his cinnamon roll learn such language?

“jongin… where did you learn the word fuck?” sehun asked, afraid for the answer.

“when you left me alone with chanyeol, he taught me many things. pussy fuck dick asshole cock cum bitch shit!” jongin said proudly. “am i learning human language well sehunnie?” 

sehun was sure he could kill chanyeol at that moment for ruining his little puppy’s innocence.

  
  



	3. phone alarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun done messed up but it's fine.

“woah there, be careful pup,” sehun said as jongin struggled to walk. no, not cause they did  _ that _ , you pervs. he was just not used to having 2 legs.

“sehun, it’s so uncomfortable. and it hurts. i wanna cry.” jongin pouted, tears threatening to fall.

“kitten, hold on for a while more. we’re almost there!” sehun tried to get jongin’s mind off things, showing jongin pictures of cute cats on his phone and saying it was jongin. jongin liked that. he liked being praised.

soon enough, they reached sehun’s apartment. jongin made a beeline for the bed, relishing in its softness. 

“i wish they had these in atlantis. we’re just given shells that really hurt my spine. but it does look beautiful.” jongin sighed. he looked around sehun’s room, and saw a display case with many compartments.

“sehunnie, what’s in that box?” jongin asked, pointing to the display case.

“kitten, it consists of all the things you’ve given me. look, here are the pearls, the shells, the stars, oh, and the star sand you picked up for me from okinawa!” sehun was proud of his collection. every one of those gifts meant so much to sehun.

“aww babe, i’m so glad you kept it!” jongin gushed, holding onto sehun and hugging him tight. it was only when sehun started gasping for air that jongin finally let go.

“okay kitten, it’s 2am, i’m very tired.. i’m afraid we won’t be able to spend much time together before the spell wears off, but we should be able to have 2 hours together,” sehun stated, lying down on the bed and patting the space next to him, signalling for jongin to sleep there.

jongin happily rolled over, and looked at the ceiling. “y’know, just being with you is enough. we don’t need to go anywhere elaborate, i just want you!” jongin laughed, putting his head in the crook of sehun’s neck.

“ah, you, always so cheesy,” sehun laughed, pinching jongin’s cheeks. “okay prince, i’ll sleep now, don’t be up to no good! i know you’re nocturnal.” sehun gave jongin a peck on the lips before slowly falling asleep.

sehun made a mistake of not turning his phone alarm on that day.

*

when sehun woke up, all he could hear were desperate gasps for air and violent coughing. he immediately perked up from bed, and there was jongin, with his tail, coughing and gasping for any sort of oxygen.

he looked at his watch. fuck. it was 12. the spell wore off and jongin couldn’t breathe anymore.

with no words said, sehun carried the choking merman bridal style, rushed out his apartment, and took the shortest route to the beach.

he placed jongin in the water, jongin coughed for a while longer before finally regaining his breath.

“fuck, prince, i’m so sorry, i—“ sehun’s apologies were cut off with jongin’s plush lips on his. their lips moved in sync, jongin tasted like sea salt and the ocean breeze. however that sea salt was sweet for some reason. 

anyways, it was as if their lips were two puzzle pieces being connected, sehun put his hands behind jongin’s neck and made the kiss deeper. he was sure there were some passerby’s giving him weird looks for kissing a half-fish, but he didn’t care. this was  _ his  _ half-fish.

jongin pulled away, breathing heavily. he gave sehun a tired smile and said, “it’s okay, sehun, i’m fine. don’t apologise, you were really tired so i understand that you didn’t wake up at 8.

“prince… you’re so cute, you know that right?” sehun smiled, ruffling the head of now pink and purple hair. jongin giggled, smiling at him.

then, the ever so familiar sound (sehun’s cockblock) of dolphins crying in the air alerted jongin, and then jongin was no more than a golden speck in the distance.

  
  



	4. the news.

it’s been weeks, and there was no news of jongin. 

sehun waited, he waited every night, for the familiar golden speck in the distance that he could recognise from a mile away,

but it never came.

sehun didn’t want to think of the possibilities.

_ no, jongin can’t be dead. could he have been grounded by kyungsoo? did he get lost? is he okay? _

then, when sehun felt like giving up waiting and just not coming to the beach for good, that golden speck appeared. sehun swore he would have thanked the gods at that moment.

he sat on the rough sand as the speck soon became the fin of the person he loved the most in the world. sehun opened his arms, jongin flopping into his warm embrace, soaking his white t shirt.

they just sat there in silence, sehun was a bit confused but he let it slide, enjoying the feeling of jongin’s delicate hands clinging onto his broad shoulders.

then… sehun heard whimpers. those whimpers soon turned into sobs. sehun looked at the trembling figure beneath him, panicking and unsure of what to do to pacify the crying boy. 

“sugar, are you okay? do you need to talk? what happened?” sehun asked, running his fingers through jongin’s locks.

“i—sehun, i don’t know how to tell you this… fuck, i—-“ jongin sobbed, before looking at sehun dead in the eye. “kyungsoo… he set me up for an arranged marriage. he also found out we were dating… he said if i ever came back he would exile me. i’m so scared, sehun. kyungsoo is a nice guy, but he’s so overprotective. i’m getting married to—lucas…” jongin spoke in between sobs.

sehun’s world shattered. jongin? arranged marriage? exile? no, it can’t be. his beloved jongin… how could this happen.

sehun just sat there, running his fingers absentmindedly through jongin’s hair as jongin choked out quiet sobs, not a word was spoken, they were just relishing in the time they had left together.

and soon, came their bittersweet goodbye. they shared one last kiss before jongin swam back to the ocean, never to be seen again.

  
  



	5. the day Jongin lost it.

“kyungsoo—i cant, i cant do this!” jongin cried. he was in his wedding gown, veil swishing over his pretty face, but he didn’t have the look of someone who was about to get married. his supposedly happy face was instead one filled with hurt, regret and grief.

“jongin. i told you already, as the crown prince, you have to. as your next immediate family, after your father passed away, i took his place. i know how much this hurts you, but you have to do it.” kyungsoo stated, caressing jongin’s face as if he weren’t crushing jongin’s world in the palm of his hand.

then, the wedding bells rung, and that ring signified how jongin’s world was shredded and crushed, happiness to never exist in his world again.

every night, he thought of sehun. he wondered if sehun thought of him too. every day, he longed for sehun. those broad shoulders he loved clinging on to, that beautiful smile that could light up even the depths of the ocean, those crafted hands which held his waist with gentleness and firmness, those lips he could kiss forever.

he missed him so goddamn much. 

  
  



	6. he saw him, again.

kyungsoo was getting meaner day by day, jongin didn’t understand why.

he did what he was told, get married, live with lucas, do everything that couples were meant to do.

when jongin kissed lucas, he imagined that it was sehun. when lucas held him by his hips as they announced their marriage to the public, he imagined those hands were sehun’s. when he slept next to him at night, he imagined that that sleeping body was sehun’s.

don’t get jongin wrong, lucas was a sweetheart. he got jongin everything he wanted, brought him the prettiest of shells to adorn his neck with, the prettiest of pears to entwine in his hair, the sweetest of drinks for jongin to drink and forget about his worries.

but lucas wasn’t sehun, and jongin wished he could accept lucas and forget about sehun.

but nothing worked, no matter how hard he tried.

one night, he snuck out of the bed and swam like he had never before, the directions to the beach engraved in his mind, the ever so familiar route taking him to his beloved. 

he just wanted a taste of home, but he got something way better.

there sehun was, legs swinging in the air, sitting at the dock, scrolling through his phone absentmindedly. jongin flapped his tail in excitement, sehun jumping up at the sudden sound of water splashing.

“SEHUNNIE!! i can’t believe you’re here!” jongin screamed, flopping onto the dock with a big splat.

“jongin—-i cant believe, what? IT REALLY IS YOU!” sehun was so elated, he hugged jongin and attacked jongin with kisses. 

they talked and catched up, forgetting about everything else in the world. the only thing that mattered to them was the person sitting in front of them. 

however, their moment was soon destroyed as jongin heard the dolphin call. he could’ve shat his tail at that moment. 

“ah fuck, i forgot about kyungsoo.” jongin muttered. he was scared, but he tried to cover it up, putting up a brave front in front of sehun. sehun wasn’t that blind though. 

“jongin… you don’t need to go if you don’t have to…” sehun said, caressing the older’s cheek.

“sehun, i have to.” jongin stated, tears threatening to flow.

“will...i ever see you again?” sehun asked, himself also tearing up.

“you will… sehun… i promise you.” 

and then jongin became that golden speck that sehun had a love hate relationship seeing.

  
  



	7. before I go.

“JONGIN! what is this?” kyungsoo shouted, veins popping out his neck as he shouted at jongin.

all jongin could do was to stand there and take the scolding, however there were no regrets.

“i’m done, jongin. i’m sick and tired of you rebelling against us, your own kind! you know what those nasty humans did to us years ago, and yet you have the audacity, as crown prince, to not only date one without my consent, but rebel against me after telling you multiple times to stop seeing that piece of trash?” kyungsoo raged, crying angry tears at this point.

“it’s your shallow perspective that i hate, kyungsoo. that war we had with humans was centuries ago. they’ve been better, and i honestly don’t get why you think every human is just an asshole. yes, some are, but sehun isn’t. he’s different.” jongin lost the energy to argue at this point, so he just tiredly made his point before attempting to step out of the room.

“i’m done. junmyeon, bring out the Eria.” right when kyungsoo uttered that 4 letter word, jongin knew that he had messed up big time.

“kyungsoo, come on, we can solve this by any other means, you don’t have to do this, you don’t have to harm an innocent human being, you don’t have to harm anyone for this!” jongin cried, desperate.

“jongin, what’s said is final. i’m taking out the Eria, and i’m etching the words Oh Sehun onto it.” kyungsoo spat, each word laced with venom.

jongin fell to his knees. he thought that the Eria was only something of tales, some fictional thing meant to scare children away from wrongdoing. legend says that whoever’s name that’s written on the Eria would painfully be transformed into sea foam in an agonising 3 days.

only the tears of someone truly hurting can erase that writing, but instead, their name will then be etched onto the Eria.

it was an unstoppable fate, either way someone would have to face that painful death.

but no, jongin loved sehun too much. that interesting human he met many moons ago,  _ his sehun _ . his mind was scattered as he thought of sehun screaming and thrashing as the burning of the wrath of the sea ate into him, turning him into sea foam.

jongin’s eyes lost its glisten as he helplessly watched kyungsoo write  _ Oh Sehun  _ onto the Eria.

the Eria glowed a glistening red as it projected a live recording of sehun in his classes taking down notes. kyungsoo chanted some sort of curse, the seal was locked, and sehun was going to disappear.

kyungsoo left right then and there, junmyeon giving the younger a expression full of pity, before following suit.

jongin just sobbed as he recounted the fun times he spent with sehun, talking about life, how happy sehun looked when jongin gave him small shells, how happy jongin felt collecting said shells, how…

jongin couldn’t take it anymore. as if he was a zombie, he walked over to where the Eria was placed, scraped some tears off his cheek, and placed it onto the Eria. the jet black ink magically vanished, and the words soon spelled Kim Jongin. 

jongin couldn’t let kyungsoo find out, though he assumed kyungsoo wouldn’t care much even if he did. so, jongin carried the Eria and buried it at the bottom of the sea, never to be seen again, and accepted his fate.

he had one last wish, and that was meeting sehun one last time.

  
  



	8. the end.

jongin swam. he swam and swam. it’s been a day, and he was starting to feel the effects of the curse. he was more lethargic, and his scales were falling off. since it was only the first day, the symptoms weren’t that bad. 

he swam to the familiar beach… but no one was there. jongin thought, “it’s okay, maybe he’s in school. i’ll wait for him here.” 

minutes turned into hours, and still no sign of sehun. jongin’s broken mind imagined the worst, and he just sat there, curled up against the sand, crying and sobbing for sehun to please come back.

his once bright purple and blue hair was now losing its colour, his shiny gold fin was now just a dull brown. it had been about 1 and a half days, and right when jongin decided he’ll just shrivel up and die, he heard a voice calling out to him.

“JONGIN! JONGIN IS THAT YOU?” 

it was sehun. 

jongin cried happy tears as he tried to get up, but his body was limp and powerless.

sehun cradled jongin in his warm embrace, jongin keening into the touch as he nuzzled his face against the warmth of sehun’s chest.

when jongin stopped crying, he weakly said, “sehun… kyung—kyungsoo, he put a c-curse on you… but don’t worry… i am here—for you… you won’t die, i’ll took it for you, don’t be sad, i will watch over you, my love,” jongin cupped sehun’s face in his hands, and kissed sehun. jongin’s lips were dry and chapped, much contrary to the plush, plump lips they once were.

his touch was cold, void of life.

sehun held onto jongin, never wanting to let go.

-

people would call sehun crazy, but he didn’t care. 

rain or shine, for the next 1 and a half days, he was beside jongin all the time.

he watched as more of his scales fell off.

he watched as his hair slowly got duller.

he watched as his skin became drier and drier.

he watched as jongin’s slowly lost his tanned complexion.

“sehun, i think it’s time. my body really needs seawater right now.” jongin weakly whispered, knowing that if he was put into the sea he would agonizingly feel his skin burn off, then feel his soul leave his body as he became sea foam.

though it may sound gruesome, they made the process of turning into sea foam prettier in a sense, and less dark.

sehun and jongin kissed one last time. this kiss was filled with raw emotion, jongin could feel sehun’s tears falling onto his cheeks.

“baby, don’t cry.” 

-

and those were his last words as he disappeared into the sea, never to be seen again.

but sehun knows that jongin is somewhere out there,

and one day, he will see his prince again.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> just a quick note, I was inspired by another fic on the archive that I forgot the name of, but it also was SeKai :D


End file.
